geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy Gardens
Fluffy Gardens is a Canadian series of 117 episodes, aimed at young children and only for todllers in 2D, paints the school reading and listens to animation sequences. It was co-produced by DHX Television and Hat Trick Kids (with animation by Monster Animation, Geronimo Entertainment's former name and animation department) and was distributed by DHX Distribution. The series is limited to the preparation for school and listens to the instructions, and focuses on the adventures of the group of the smallest formed in imaginary form, which are published exclusively in searches of healthy foods. The first two seasons consisted of 52 episodes, with the third season of 13 episodes leading the final conclusion of the Charlie & Lola limit. It premiered on May 15, 2025 in Canada and ended on October 15, 2029. Fluffy Gardens originally premiered in the United Kingdom on CBeebies, and then in the United States on PBS Kids on May 15-27, 2025. The international broadcasters of Fluffy Gardens include France 4 and Disney XD (France), Clan TVE and Canal Panda (Spain), Megamax (Hungary), Disney Junior (Latin America and Japan) and Family Jr. (Canada). Development In 2022, DHX Media announced to acquire the television rights of Fluffy Gardens and Teletubbies Everywhere in the United Kingdom and Canada, and CBeebies, partner of DHX Brands, will revitalize Fluffy Gardens in Hat Trick, under the new Hat Trick's children-oriented unit, Hat Trick Kids. Both DHX and Hat Trick Productions begin their co-participation, followed by their own production based on Pabloneto, Pabloneto & Pals, released in 2026. Fluffy Gardens was first broadcast on CBeebies in the UK on May 15, 2025 and then on U.S. States on PBS Kids on May 27, 2025. The revived version was animated by Monster Animation, with new characters such as Dave and Milly the Humans (husband and wife, team and friends). It would be co-produced by DHX Television and Hat Trick Kids. Characters Main *'Paolo the Cat' *'Floella the Fruitbat' *'Mr.Johnson the Panda' *'Wee Reg the Puppy' *'Mavis the Pony' *'Fudge and Lily the Kittens' *'Tooty the Elephant' *'Lola the Mosquito' *'George the Mean Yellow Dog' *'Mrs.Toasty the Sheep' *'Lenny the Octopus' *'Colleen the Cow' *'Rex the Pig' *'Babs the Baby Bird' *'Chuckles the Chicken' *'Camille the Crocodile' *'Cornelius the Crab' *'Sparkles the Monkey' *'Bill the Platypus' *'Henny the Hungry Hippopotamus' *'Pertree the Bear' *'Stinky the Skunk' *'Una the Owl' *'Pip the Squirrel' *'Terence the Toad' *'Terance the Frog Terence's Wife' *'Mildred the Mole' *'Polly the Pelican' *'Harold the Hammerhead Shark' *'Sebastian the Kangaroo' *'Scoopy the Pink Rabbit' *'Star the Sea Anemone' *'Poppy the Tiger' *'Mindy the Flamingo' *'Monty the Goat' *'Ganna the Duck' *'Aunt Snug the Sheep' *'Royston the Mantis' *'Mia the Tapir' *'Max the Zebra' *'The Small Green Thing' *'Nigel the Mouse' Other Moneybone the Withered Bear, Turtle Max, Girlfriend Penguin and Jeff the Dinosaur are the completely new characters of the series, including Dave and Milly the Humans (who are the friend of husband and wife and best friends together). Dave and Milly the Humans were the two only human characters and also the second characters to speak, after the narrator. Episodes Season 1 and 2 had 52 episodes, while the third and final season, CONCLUSION, consisted of 13 episodes. Broadcast The series premiered for the first time in Canada on May 15, 2025 at Family Jr., with the premiere in the UK addressing CBeebies. It was officially released on May 27, 2025 in the United States on PBS Kids. It is also shown in France (France 4 and Disney XD), Portugal (Canal Panda and Clan TVE), Hungary (Minimax), Latin America (Disney Junior) and Malaysia (Disney XD and TV9). It was broadcast in more than 138 countries. See also * DHX Media * Hat Trick Productions * Hat Trick Kids * Tiger Aspect Productions Category:Upcoming animated television series Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by DHX Television Category:Television series by DHX Distribution Category:2025 Canadian television series debuts Category:2029 Canadian television series endings Category:2020s Canadian animated television series Category:Superhero teams Category:Canadian 2D cel animated television series Category:Canadian flash animated television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:2020s British animated television series Category:Television series by Charlie & Lola Productions Category:Fictional universes Category:Work in Progress Category:Choir